Love Me Love Me Not
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Ritsuka isn't always certain of things  Loveless Drabbles  But Soubi is sure enough they belong together for the two of them.


Disclaimer: Ritsuka owns Soubi owns Ritsuka... What's left, Yuiko? =C

Pairing: Soubi x Ritsuka

Warnings: Some drabbles mention lack of ears, but that's about it. Shonen Ai (boyxboy lovin')

Summary: Ritsuka isn't always certain of things (Loveless Drabbles) But Soubi is sure enough they belong together for the two of them.

**Love Me, Love Me Not**

**-Loveless Drabbles-**

**xx**

**o1**_** Butterfly**_

Soubi was graceful, light on his feet and undeniably beautiful. Ritsuka was beginning to see though, that his heart and soul were so weighed down even for him flight would be impossable. Even though... "Your kisses make me feel like I'm flying, Ritsuka."

**o2 **_**Touch**_

Fingers make a Fist; a fist that hurts, a fist that brands and bruises.

But...

Fingers make a Hand; a hand that holds, a hand that promises and carress'.

Sometimes it seemed that Soubi's fingers made a hand that was just perfect to hold Ritsuka's own.

**o3 **_**Fight**_

Ritsuka was good at dealing with pain. His mothers actions for the last (since he could remember) had caused so much pain is was almost nothing to take a few spells.

Had Ritsuka been a spoiled child though, he could imagine this pain would still be worth it.

To spare Soubi his own.

**o4 **_**Rumours**_

Yuiko was loud. Given fact, she was loud before Ritsuka had met her, and unless she grew into maturity sometime soon she always would be. Still, even Yuiko knew a balance, so Ritsuka doubted it was her fault everyone was looking their way and whispering.

His doubt was confirmed when they sat down for lunch and Yuiko gasped loudly.

"Ritsuka! Is that a hickey?" she exclaimed, loudly.

**o5 **_**Anger**_

Ritsuka's body had an instinctive reaction to rage. His own; his body lashed out before he could control it and his hand would draw back of it's own accord.

If it was aimed towards him; he would shut down, go passive so he couldn't make it worse.

Soubi responded to both reactions that same. He would smile, with a hint of sadness.

"_I love you, Ritsuka."_

**o6 **_**Memories**_

Soubi always seemed content enough to let Ritsuka make his memories. He smiled at the enthusiasm the boy would show, watch him run around and take photo's until the camera was full. Soubi never voiced his knowledge aloud, that these memories were far to precious for him to let Ritsuka forget.

**o7 **_**Appeal**_

Ritsuka sighed, resting his head in his hands as Yuiko whispered with the other girls. He wasn't oblivious. He knew Yuiko liked him more strongly than a friend, but he ignored the whispers regardless. Silently wondering if his sudden appeal was somehow because he found Soubi.

**o8 **_**Ears**_

Ritsuka never really though much about his ears.

They were just _there_. If they showed emotion, whether positive or negative, he didn't want them two that was just apart of life.

It was only after he met Soubi that he understood what it was like to think of them in _other_ ways.

**o9 **_**Relaxing**_

Soubi was an excellent fighter, without a doubt. But... Ritsuka thought he made an even better pillow.

**1o **_**Paint**_

The room was almost silent, the only noise from Soubi's relaxed breaths and Ritsuka's quiet snores. The brush moved across the canvas, smooth perfect strokes.

Ritsuka twitched in his sleep, as though sensing eyes on him though a gentle smile stretched over his lips.

Soubi echoed it and shifted, leaving his very first portrait for a while and returning to his bed.

The fighter ran his hands through Ritsuka's hair, marveling at the lack of ears.

It had never seemed like a big deal to him, but as always, things were different with Ritsuka.

**11 **_**Annoyance**_

Soubi was unpredictable, at least in Ritsuka's eyes.

He would capture the stars for him, claim the moon, pick a flower from every sakura tree in Japan.

But, the fighter wouldn't stop some things (_I love you, Ritsuka_) no matter how vehemently it was ordered.

**12 **_**Heart**_

Even Soubi didn't know how Ritsuka had earnt the name '_loveless'_. Sure, there was no love left in his family, but the boy gave out love so easily he didn't realize it himself.

Even if the boy thought himself incapable, bu the time Soubi accepted he wasn't saying 'I love you' because of old orders, Ritsuka was saying it back with almost everything he had.

**13 **_**Sneak**_

Kio only mentioned it out of habit now. The 'pervert' and 'child-complex' taunts didn't apply anymore, not really. Ritsuka had graduated and grown. Even Kio, with all his nosey-ness couldn't tell you the day he moved in, but he was almost certain it would have been the day the young man lost his ears.

**14 **_**Dirty**_

Soubi never wanted to dirty Ritsuka. Never wanted the young boy to see him weak or hurt.

It took him a long time to realize that it was the moments he felt unworthy were probably the moments that would have let Ritsuka's humanity bring them closer together.

**xxx**

**a.n:** loveless is love, neh? Stay tuned if you liked, I should have a few more in me =D

If you leave a word or two (or fourteen) in a review i'd be happy to use them and dedicate to you. Feedback appreciated. Love, Jaffa xxx


End file.
